


Best Kind of Morning

by ironicpatriot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Cutesy lil bb, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Free her, Mingyu is actually adorable protect him at all costs, Reader is so done with him, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpatriot/pseuds/ironicpatriot
Summary: You both stare at your daughter, chubby and pale and all too perfect to be exposed to this kind of world. Too tiny to hold the love you were willing to give her, yet so perfect for it too. If only you could stop time, just so you could stare at her little nose and the gummy smile she inherited from her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm too soft. i apologize in advance.

 

You groan in displeasure at the sound of distant crying, being a mother made you very familiar to it. That didn’t mean you’re used to it though.

“Your turn.” You grumble as you slap Mingyu’s shoulder, turning around so that you were facing him.

He didn’t budge.

You smack his shoulder again, shaking him a little as you yawn. “Minguuuuu,” you whine. At your nudging, he shifts to face you, his eyes already open. Was he deaf? Does the distant crying not bother him? “Hoy, are you going to move or not?”

He shakes his head, puckering his lips pointedly.

Is he serious? “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, Mingu.”

“Please?” he mumbles, puckering his lips out more exaggeratedly as he scoots closer to you. “Y/N.”

You roll your eyes, yet you can’t help the small smile on your face as you peck him on the lips. “Happy?”  you say, pulling back quickly to find him chasing your lips.

He takes a moment to look up, pretending to seriously think about your question, and you stare at him incredulously as you hear your daughter’s whining growing louder. He shakes his head.

Thud.

His head pops up from the side of the bed, obviously not expecting you to push him off the bed with such force. His expression is almost comical, with his eyes bugging and his mouth open in shock. “That hurt.” He whines, rubbing at his head.

“Take care of our daughter and I’ll kiss it better.”

His eyes twinkle at the thought, yawning as he looks at you seriously. “Promise?”

“Sure. Can you make breakfast too?”

Mingyu sighs in mock exasperation, “That’ll be a lot of kisses. Especially if I make your favorite.”

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

* * *

 

The second time you wake up, you blink at the ceiling in confusion. Mingyu would have come back to wake you up hugs and kisses by now, but all you hear is distant babbling from the baby monitor and the smell of breakfast.

At least Minrae is calm again.

You stretch a little, squeaking a little before standing up and pulling on the shirt on the floor, knowing full well that it was Mingyu’s. He left it on the floor anyway, you rationalize to yourself as you go to your daughter’s room for some well-deserved cuddling and cooing.

When you get there, you raise your eyebrow at your husband. He seems to have forgotten about waking you up in favor of entertaining your daughter, the small stuffed shark in his hand making your daughter’s eyes twinkle just like her father’s. Your heart swells at the sight.

What did I ever do to deserve this perfect man?

“What does a shark say, MinMin?” your husband asks, making wave movements with his one hand and wiggling the shark on top of it with his other hand. As he leans over her crib, he bangs his head on the baby crib mobile, startled enough to pause his mission to make her laugh by making silly faces.

Well, he’s almost perfect.

You roll your eyes at him. “I don’t think sharks make any noise at all, Mingu.”

“That’s not true.” He says indignantly, jutting out his chin. “I’m sure they make the same bubble sound as the other fishes. Isn’t that right, MinMin?”

“Since when did we decide to call her MinMin?” you ask as you come closer, hugging him from behind.

“I’m not sure. She just looks like MinMin.”

You both stare at your daughter, chubby and pale and all too perfect to be exposed to this kind of world. Too tiny to hold the love you were willing to give her, yet so perfect for it too. If only you could stop time, just so you could stare at her little nose and the gummy smile she inherited from her father.

Mingyu turns around, curling around you as if he just knows you’re thinking too deeply about something again. “Breakfast is ready by the way.” He hums into your ear, making you shiver slightly.

At the mention of food, your stomach grumbles and you turn around excitedly. “You made my favorite right? God, you’re the best.”

Just as you were about to bolt out of the room, he grabs your arm. You stare at him, “Um, this isn’t a drama. What are you doing?”

He pulls you back into his arms, “Let me just—give me a few minutes.” He breathes in quietly, kissing the crown of your head, slightly rocking the both of you back and forth. “I love you.” He whispers.

“You sap.” You say, smacking his arm lightly.

He pouts. “Well?”

“Fine. I love you too, Mingyu.”

 


End file.
